Gwens pregnant
by Moment-4-Life
Summary: AU to coe. Gwen's pregnant and Jack's the father,they remember they're one/two time stand. Jack/Gwen


**

* * *

**

The idea came from London-Cullen and i decided to have a try at the request she sent.

* * *

Gwen ran into the hub and straight into the autopsy bay ignoring Ianto's shouts for her to stop.

It can't be true! She thought. Please No!

She put her hand on the scanner and waited for the results.

Jack walked into the hub.

"Jack i need to say something to you." sighed Ianto.

"Quick then Ianto." ushered Jack.

"I lost the SUV." squeled Ianto.

"You did what?" shouted Jack.

"Oh No!" They were interrupted by a groan in the autopsy bay. Jack went down to see what was the matter.

"What's wrong?"asked Jack taking Gwen's hand.

Gwen nodded at the screen.

Jack looked and saw a small blip in Gwen's stomach.

"Your pregnant?" asked Jack.

Gwen nodded.

"How long?" Jack couldn't believe it! Even more barriers between them now!

Gwen gulped."Jack...you know that... one night stand..."

Jack nodded wanting her to carry on.

"Well..."Gwen stopped and looked at her feet.

It suddenly struck him."Noooo way." He couldn't believe it. It was a drunken one night stand. well and a morning one too so maybe a two time stand.

* * *

Flashback

Jack and Gwen walked into the hub very drunk.

"We should go out more often Captain." slurred Gwen.

"That we should." smiled Jack slurring as well.

Gwen looked at him in the eyes. Those gorgeous electric blue eyes were just one great thing about Jack Harkness, Gwen could get lost in them and she does.

"Jack."

"Mmmm."

"I love you!"

Jack looked at Gwen shocked."You do?"

"Yeah! I've just never admitted it because of Rhys."

Jack looked into her beautiful green eyes and saw she was telling the truth.

"Well Gwen i love you too." Jack captured gwen's lips and pushed her against the wall.

One thing led to another but the rest was all a bit blurry.

* * *

Jack awoke from his deep slumber shocked to find Gwen lying with no clothes on next to him. Her back was against his chest and his arms were wrapped around her stomach.

Wow! Getting drunk does do interesting things, thought Jack.

Jack wanted to savour the moment and lightly kissed her neck feeling the soft skin.

Gwen groaned and opened her eyes.

It took a while to sink in and when it did her eyes widened.

"What have we done?" She gasped.

"Don't act too surprised, it had to happen sooner or later ecspecially with the amount of sexuel tention between us." smiled Jack winking at her.

Gwen wanted to get out of the bed but she didn't want Jack to see her naked.

"You'll have to get out of bed sooner or later or you can stay in bed with me and we can ressurrect the blurry memory." Jack wiggled his eyebrows and his grin grew bigger.

Gwen sighed and got back into bed."I'm not doing either i'll just lie here."

"Fine by me." smiled Jack running his fingers over her arm.

"Jack don't please."begged Gwen shivering at the touch.

"Why shouldn't i?"Jack whispered huskily pulling her body towards him.

"Because i'm married." she said simply trying to ignore Jack's hand making circles on her stomach.

"Soooo..."whispered Jack in her ear.

Gwen sighed and gave in." No one can know."

"Fine by me." smiled Jack, finally Gwen has given in to the sexual tention between them and has let him get what he's always wanted and he's not going to let that go to waste.

* * *

"So it's mine?" asked Jack.

"Yes." said Gwen smiling a little.

"What are you going to do?"

"I guess i'll tell Rhys he's the father."

"When he's not?"

"If Rhys finds out he'll leave me and i'll have to raise the baby by myself."

"Who says you'll be by yourself?"

"Jack your with Ianto."

"He'll understand."

"We'll hurt his feelings."

"Why don't you want us to be together?"

"I do but there's too many barriers between us."

"Then we'll knock them down! Can't you see we'll be amazing together."

Jack was getting frustrated, sometimes Gwen only cares about everyone but herself and him.

"Fine but what about-"

Jack kissed her not wanting her to change her mind again. There was no way Jack would let her!


End file.
